Sweet Heart♥ Pretty Cure
is the 17th movie overall in the Pretty Cure movie series. It will be released in theaters in Japan on February 14, 2015. It will be a crossover of Fresh Pretty Cure!, Doki Doki! Pretty Cure, and Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!, along with a movie-only Pretty Cure. This movie also takes place in a different timeline than Hana (Daisy's) main series, with Happiness Charge instead of Shining Kiseki. Synopsis + Transcript Transcript '' After the events of New Stage 3, the Cures return to their worlds. Megumi decides to invite two of her friends over, Mana and Love. After they arrive, Love discovers a pink heart-shaped box on Megumi's bed. Once Megumi opens it, the box glows and they unknowingly enter. When they all wake up, they see a girl, a bit younger than them, with a worried look on her face. She introduces herself as a girl named Yumeno Aimi. She told them her and her parents brought the girls to Aimi's bedroom. Once Aimi asks where they came from, they immediately remember the box that transported them here, so instead, they ask where they are. Aimi explains they are in the town of Aisuru. The people of the town are preparing to celebrate a holiday they love, Valentine's Day. The Cures get very excited over this fact and ask to help out. Aimi tells them one can bake cookies, one can make decorations, and one can shop with her. So, Mana bakes pink heart shaped cookies, Love creates red, pink, and white heart chains, and Megumi shops with Aimi for some valentines. Afterwards, the girls get to know one another a bit better. Aimi blurts out a person she wants to be -- a Pretty Cure. The girls don't laugh, they just smile and say if you believe, you can become whatever you want to be. Aimi is glad to see they don't think it's dumb, like some of her classmates. While the girls continue to chat, Heartbreak watches from a distance, planning to turn Aisuru's favorite holiday into chaos. The girls go to bed, all dreaming of the wonderful day tomorrow. However, Aimi's dream changes. In hers, she and her friends are running from a monster that is destroying everything. Then, her friends dissapear, and when Aimi is about to be attacked, three girls appear, resembling her friends. After saving her, they fight the monster, but it begins to multiply, and they are outnumbered. But Aimi stands up, determined to protect them and her town. Just then, a pink light glows, and she is caught inside of it. A startled Aimi wakes up from her dream. She wasn't sure what it was about. She looks at Megumi, fast asleep. Aimi gets up from bed and checks on the others. Sure enough, they are asleep too. Sighing, Aimi goes downstairs to get some water. When she gets downstairs, she notices a pink key. After grabbing her water, Aimi heads up to her room, sets the key on her dresser, and falls asleep. The next morning, on Valentine's Day, Aimi wakes up to see her friends wishing her a Happy Valentine's Day. They made her some cookies and water for breakfast. After eating and dressing, Aimi tells them the town will meet at the heart statue. Once the key was in her pocket, Aimi leaves with the girls. At the statue, the mayor, Aino Haru, welcomes everyone and gives a short speech. But before they can pass out Valentines, a Kowasu appears, destroying the heart statue, and sending people running in many directions. The four girls watch this happen. As soon as Aimi is about to run, Love, Mana, and Megumi's mascots appear, helping them transform into Pretty Cures. A shocked Aimi remembers this from her dream. Everything that happened is happening, the monster, the Cures... Aimi watches the Cures fight and overcome. She cheers them on, and the three smile back at her. Before they can finish the Kowasu off, it multiplies, and becomes stronger. The three are easily overcome. Aimi, frightened, starts to run. Then she remembers the final part of her dream, the pink light. So, she turns back, reaches for her key, and announces she will protect her loves friends. The pink light appears, and Aimi recieves the Heart Lock. A fairy called Koi appears, explaining if she uses the Lock and Key, she can transform. Aimi agrees, and transforms into Cure Amour. A surprised Aimi is nearly attacked by a monster. She then begins to run away, scared. But then, she remembers what her friends had told her. She turns around and dodges the attack. A pink light begins to glow around everyone, causing a heart to appear. Everyone excluding the Cures recieves a device known as the Love Light. They wave the Lights around, causing Cure Peach, Heart, and Lovely to transform again. Cure Amour then talks to Koi in the light, with Koi explaining she can upgrade herself to defeat the real enemy behind this. Meanwhile, the three Cures defeat the monster, but suddenly Heartbreak appears, draining the civilians love, and detransforming the Cures. Heartbreak then traps Cure Amour while draining the other detransformed Cures' love. Horrified, Amour remembers what Koi told her. She then uses her upgraded Lock and Key to transform into Eternal Amour. As Eternal Amour, she begins to fight Heartbreak. Heartbreak tries to bring her down with words, but Amour fights back. Finally, she uses the Lock and Key once more to perform Shining Eternal Love, defeating Heartbreak and restoring love. Eternal Love then becomes Aimi once again. Everyone rushes over, thanking and congratulating her. The three Cures watch her, smiling. The city goes back to being peaceful once again. Later on, the girls go upstairs into Aimi's room. Love announces that they must leave, and a sad Aimi says goodbye, and that they will meet again. Love, Mana, and Megumi return home. Aimi then looks back at the camera, smiling with happiness. Characters Pretty Cures *'Momozono Love' (桃園 ラブ ''Momozono Rabu?) - The cheerful and selfless girl who is the unofficial leader of Pretty Cure. She is liked by everyone in town, and hates to see others suffering, even if they are her enemy. Her alter ego is Cure Peach (キュアピーチ Kyua Pīchi?), representing the power of love through the symbol of the Heart. *'Aida Mana' (相田 マナ Aida Mana?) - The bright and energetic student council president of Oogai First Public Middle School in her second year. She's a person who believes actions speak louder than words, and will often jump in to help others without even thinking about it. Both elders and youngsters around her believe in her leadership capabilities. Her alter ego is Cure Heart (キュアハート Kyua Hāto?), representing the power of love. *'Aino Megumi' (愛乃 めぐみ Aino Megumi?) - The girl whose redeeming features are her happy-go-lucky attitude and smile. When people who feel troubled or depressed want to be left alone, she unintentionally meddles in their issues. Though she is awkward/tactless, and her attempts at helping others often end in failure, she thoroughly looks to the positive and is skilled at seeing the good in people. She has an interest in cute fashion, but her fashion sense is not exactly the best. Her alter ego is Cure Lovely (キュアラブリー Kyua Raburī?), and she is represented by hearts. Mascots Movie Only Characters * Trivia *''Sweet Heart♥ Pretty Cure is the second movie that has a movie-only character become a Pretty Cure, after Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage. *''Sweet Heart♥ Pretty Cure ''is the first movie to be named like a season. **The reason is because it was planned to be a season, but became a movie instead. *''Sweet Heart♥ Pretty Cure ''is the first movie to be about Valentine's Day, and a holiday in general. *''Sweet Heart♥ Pretty Cure ''is the first crossover movie not to have all Pretty Cures. *Every love-power Cure was there, except for Cure Ace. There is not a known reason for this. *''Sweet Heart♥ Pretty Cure ''is the first movie for only one mascot to appear. *''Sweet Heart♥ Pretty Cure ''is the first movie that only one villain appears. Merchandise Please refer to ''Sweet Heart♥ Pretty Cure Merchandise. Category:User:DaisyandMangaForever Category:Sweet Heart♥ Pretty Cure Category:Movies